Rhiannon
'''Rhiannon '''is a ruler of The Kingdom of Calatia and the apprentice of Selena Nadir. History The Young Sage Rhiannon was born to a peasant woman in the year 518 BDW at the foot of the northern Tor-Denma Mountains of Verden. Rhiannon's father abandoned the family on the day of her birth, leaving her mother without a means to provide for her new child. Through a combination of theft and odd jobs, her mother was able to raise Rhiannon beyond infancy. They led a nomadic lifestyle through the northern mountains, stopping at villages when possible. It was during these long journeys that Rhiannon discovered she could move small objects with her mind. With enough concentration, she could lift larger objects. The trick came in handy when attempting to win money through games of chance, as she could make dice fall in certain directions. When Rhiannon was thirteen years old, her mother died of an illness contracted during one of their long trips through the mountains. Unable to hold her own in the wilderness, Rhiannon wandered for days with nothing to eat or drink. She collapsed on a mountain path and was discovered by a band of Sages returning on their way home to the Chamber. The Sages took Rhiannon to their northern domain and returned her to full health using a variety of medical spells. Once she was fed and hydrated, Rhiannon revealed her psychokinetic talents to her new hosts after they asked about her life. Seeing great magical potential in Rhiannon, they offered her citizenship. She accepted and became a student of the Chamber of Sages. The elder Sages attempted to hone Rhiannon's magical abilities, which was sometimes bothersome due to their connection with her emotions. Upon reaching the age of sixteen, Rhiannon could move objects with enough speed to cause major damage to an enemy. Feeling it was her duty to serve her domain during a time of crisis, as the Chamber's war with The Desert of Mystery was escalating, Rhiannon enlisted with the Chamber's armed forces and qualified for combat duty. She was sent to the Innagos Desert to escort supply convoys to the friendly nation of Lanasach. After several successful trips, Rhiannon's next convoy was attacked by raiders from The Labyrinth near the ancient castle of Ikana Canyon. To her horror, Rhiannon was forced to battle Selena Nadir, the legendary warlord of the Labyrinth. Rhiannon managed to strike Selena using a psychokinetic attack, wounding the older woman, but was killed in action. Resurrection and Apprenticeship Rhiannon's life was not entirely over. In the year 9 BDW, Selena had become an outcast seeking revenge against Emperor Khuffie for his invasion of the old domains. She took up residence in Ikana Canyon, making it her new headquarters, and raised the dead of the area to reinforce her new army. Rhiannon was one of the many resurrected warriors brought out of the earth that day. Realizing that her 'savior' was also her murderer, Rhiannon initially attempted to attack Selena. She was disarmed and held at bay. After learning that Emperor Khuffie had destroyed the Chamber of Sages and all those who dwelled within, Rhiannon became so furious that all the small objects within the immediate vicinity began to rattle and move from her distressed mind. Seeing this talent, and recalling her previous injury, Selena decided to train Rhiannon to become a proper warrior. More motivated to kill Khuffie than to attempt another battle with Selena, Rhiannon accepted the offer. Their relationship was not an easy one at first, but that is often the case when murderers team up with their former victims. After months of intense training, Rhiannon and Selena eventually began to see each other as friends. After further years of preparing for war against Khuffie and the other domains, the two became close companions. Rhiannon became a captain in the Ikana military during the First Domain War and was a formidible opponent on the battlefield thanks to her new training regimine. After the war, she accompanied Selena to Sornaiid in order to incite rebellion there. The mission was a success, distracting Khuffie's forces from their intended war against the domains. Rhiannon became an official memeber of The Labyrinth due to her connection with Selena at this time, and she was briefed on the upcoming Second Domain War. Selena and Chikara would fake their deaths and frame all three domains in the process. With Selena's "death" imminent, plans were put into motion to make Rhiannon Ikana's next consul. Consul of Ikana Canyon Rhiannon became the Consul of Ikana Canyon, taking Selena's position, at the start of the Second Domain War. As an acting military commander, Rhiannon led her domain to victory over The Lost Woods and The Forsaken Fortress. Her combat abilities had greatly improved between the wars, and Rhiannon's individual combat skills were vital to Ikana's success in the war. The deciding battle in the Second Domain War was a 'friendly' trial of combat between Rhiannon and Aidan, a paladin fighting for The Lost Woods. Despite being smaller and weaker, Rhiannon was able to defeat Aidan in battle, claiming victory for Ikana Canyon. She was also an acting commander during the Third Domain War, which focused on the colonization of Norrendir. Again, Rhiannon was a vital warrior on the battlefield and an impressive strategist. Rhiannon fought in the final battle against The Lost Woods, but Ikana failed to attain victory. Despite their loss, Ikana Canyon was able to conquer large amounts of territory and come away with significant loot. Rhiannon then led Ikana's forces during The Battle of Olimandias and was able to maintain an impressive kill ratio despite the overwhelming odds. When Chikara woke as the avatar of Lazu and began to destroy Verden, Selena ordered Rhiannon to retreat south over the mountains. Rhiannon followed Selena through the pass until they came to the Snowpeak Ruins, where they both founded a new domain from the ashes of the old. Princess of Calatia The Kingdom of Calatia was founded at the Snowpeak Ruins by Selena and her followers. Selena, primarily concerned with military operations, appointed several rulers to deal with the day-to-day business of their new domain. Rhiannon was named the Princess of Calatia and was reponsible for public morale and military strategy. Rhiannon was placed in charge of a sizable portion of Calatia's troops and became an active field commander. However, with Calatia and Koridai in the midst of an arms race and cold war, Rhiannon seldom had time to practice her skills in actual combat. Although fearing that had grown rusty, Rhiannon went into battle against a troop of Koridian soldiers and a larger group of ex-Alliance soldiers near the borderlands of Calatia. Though wounded, Rhiannon held her own and provided medical treatment to the other injured warriors. Appearance and Personality Rhiannon is a slim blonde woman with fair skin and an upbeat smile. Her happy appearance can be deceiving, as she is much stronger than she looks and her psychokinetic abilities can lift things heavier than what a normal man can carry. Though well mannered and naturally peaceful, Rhiannon has a terrible temper and, if surrounded by her enemies, can unleash a hellstorm of pain. "Rhiannon the Lion" has become a nickname for the princess throughout her years on the battlefield. Stay on her good side, though, and she'll bake you tasty pastries. While she will don armor for battle, she is more frequently seen in a girly dress around Calatia. Due to her contact with the Labyrinth and due to the magic used by Selena to resurrect her, Rhiannon has been blessed with extended longevity. Her actual age is 26 - years of death omitted - but is physically younger. She will likely retain this appearance for years to come. Current Status Rhiannon is taking part in a major battle on the borderlands. She and her Calatian soldiers are facing off against the forces of Chikara, Steel, and Lady Kalen Gentz. A portal links this battlefield to the showdown occurring in the Labyrinth's coliseum. Category:Player Characters Category:Citizens of The Chamber of Sages Category:Citizens of Ikana Canyon Category:Citizens of Calatia